To Love you
by ladymorgaine76
Summary: This is the very beginning of my huge headcannon about my "Beautiful, stupid sons!" (Sorry...too much Tumblr...). I give you the story of how Wes Janson and Tycho Celchu first met! Of how jumping to conclusions and being stubborn can almost ruin your life! Also, how tycho started going head over heals about everyone's favourite asshole...Wes Janson! X-wings, Yavin IV and Star


****Chapter I****

After the Battle of Yavin

Medcenter , Massassi Base

A boy was staring at him from the mirror...at least the image reflected there looked more like a boy than the 23 year old man he was suppose to be...

The sickness had taken a huge toll on him. His broad-shouldered frame seemed quite leaner now, and the lack of strength gave him a slumped posture.

The sickness that had left bed bound during the most important battle in his years with the rebellion.

The sickness that had been responsible for the loss of his best friend...

Wes felt the lump on his throat and the feeling of shame. Logically he knew it hadn't been his fault. He'd fallen seriously ill with a rare strain of Hesken's fever, and though he tried to convince everyone that he was good enough to fly, the fact remained that while Jek and the rest of the boys were flying into the death Star, he had suffered a cardiac arrest caused by the virus, and had almost lost his life to it...

Still, he couldn't help but think that had not been sick, Piggy would not have flown his assigned X-Wing and would not have be shot down! And now Wes Janson had lost his best friend...

After five years serving together in the Tierfon Yellow Aces, the two young men had grown close as brothers. Jek Tono Porkins, simply known as Piggy to everyone at the Tierfon base, was a lively guy, whose over weight issues didn't stop him from being one heck of a great pilot...and he carried a mean punch! He had taken Wes under his wing when he first arrived at Tierfon, after evading compulsory draft in Pandath. They went on to pilots Y-Wings. Slow, sluggish Clone Wars relics, that everybody nicknamed Wishbones. Piggy was the pilot, while Wes served as his gunner. They became the best duo flying those things! Hell, he'd even be awarded with the _'True Gunner'_ title!

It was Piggy who'd been there by his side after the Doran incident. It had been him that kicked his butt back into an Y-Wing when he was ready to give up after having to shoot down one of their own...In a way, Piggy had filled the place left vacant by the death of his brother Derrit.

And now, he was gone...

Wes was alone again...

The blond man paced back and forth on the cell...no, not a cell...holding quarters! Big difference...

Tycho had been expecting this, of course! What else did he thought would happen?

He had defected from the Imperial Navy, just days after his homeworld of Alderaan had been destroyed by Tarkin and his Death Star. After landing on Commenor for a leave, he had ditched his uniform and went to find ways to contact a Rebel cell stationed in Dantooine. He'd been picked up by a commando team and brought here, where he'd spent the last day being interrogated, his motives for defection questioned. He offered the Rebels whatever codes and knowledge he had gained on his Imperial service.

Hobbie and Biggs had come by to see him, after being informed of the identity of the Imperial defector being held in the base. Biggs had, of course, retorted to him that he should have just left earlier. Why hadn't he just defected when they had? He'd questioned Tycho.

He hadn't answered him on spot...his reasons for staying were weighing on him. Had he really been so naïve to believe he could actually make a difference in the Imperial military structure?

" _You can only change faulty regimes on the inside...not by siding with mere outlaws and pirates!"_

That had been he's reasoning for years and years...But the rebellion was not comprised by mere outlaws and pirates! These last days he'd learned that Princess Leia herself was one the Alliance's leaders, and so had Bail Organa been one! So much he was completely ignorant about...

Still, the guys had vouched for him. That had helped a bit. He hoped that, after being released, the Commander of the base would allow to fly on a squadron of the X-Wings he'd seen in the hangar, when he first arrived! Flying was his absolute passion, and if he wanted to deliver justice for Alderaan's destruction, what better way than strapped to what was considered the best starfighter ever designed?

If only they would hurry up in making the decision to free him from this place...He had nothing to entertain himself with, since they had confiscated his meagre personal effects. Tycho had only brought his flightsuit, his blaster and his personal datapad, filled with holos from home and his family, music and novels.

Nothing more he could do but be patient!

 **Two weeks afterwards**

The tall, black haired man in an orange flightsuit looked at his datapad and then looked in Tycho's direction.

"Flight Officer Tycho Celchu..." He read from his datapad. ", Born twenty one years in the city of Aldera, capital of Alderaan. Son of Novacom owner, Jaden Celchu. Related to the Organa family by your mother's side. Enlisted in the Imperial Academy of Prefsbelt IV at the age of eighteen. Best cadet in your class...? Says here you're one hell of pilot, great with astrogation and tactics! I must say I'm impressed, son!"

Tycho cleared his throat and faced the man, that had the looks of a seasoned warrior and a cunning look in his eyes.

"Thank you Sir!" He snapped to attention, keeping his gaze on the back wall, avoiding the dark-haired man's piercing eyes.

"The name's Narra! _Commander_ Arhul Narra! You've been in here for quite some time now haven't you son? "

" Two weeks now, Sir!"

"It also says on the file you were on the same as Klivian and Darklighter...you've been informed of the complete outcome of the battle?"

Tycho slumped a bit and lowered his eyes. Yes...he had been informed that Biggs had been shot down by Vader himself. He was acting as wingman to the Skywalker kid he'd heard about, and suddenly his X-Wing and taken a direct laser hit to the thrusters and exploded.

"Yes, Sir, Hobbie came by from the infirmary to tell me himself..."

" I'm putting up a new squadron of X-Wings and I included your name on the roster. Are you up for it Celchu?"

"I am, Sir!"

"Good! You are to be liberated from holding quarters as of today. You will be on Klivian's care, since he vouched for you. I'll expect you to report tomorrow at 0800 to be given your X-Wing assignment. You'll also be informed of who will be your wingman, though so far I'm inclined for it to be Klivian as well. Just one word of caution...These men are highly suspicious of ex-Imps! You're the one who has to deal with, earn their trust and prove your valour! And you might want to stay clear of Lieutenant Janson's path for the time being..."

"Sir?..." Tycho was puzzled by the Commander's last statement. Who in the Hell was this Janson guy?

"He's a good man, though he tends to act like an eight year old. Awesome pilot and sharpshooter, loyal to a fault...and completely intolerant to ex-Imps! He's got his own reasons, and doesn't share them! "

" Permission to speak freely Sir?"

"Permission granted."

"I'm not one to run and hide because some guy decides he doesn't like me, without even knowing me! I'm not afraid of him!"

Narra gave the Alderaanian a wide smile and shook his head.

"You haven't met him yet!"

And with that, Commander Narra turned and left, containing a giggle. That poor kid had no idea what was waiting for him...Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to send Lieutenant Klivian ahead, and have him talk things through with Janson!

Finally!

Wes was absolutely done with his confinement in the medcenter's infirmary...Hobbie was supposed to come pick him up, something about needing to talk to him about the new squadron they were being transferred to. And some other things about some pilot...he didn't quite pay attention! He was too busy flirting with the red-headed nurse...nice smile...nice legs...

He picked up his stuff and bolted out of there! He wanted nothing more than to get to his quarters and get in his flightsuit again! Then he'd go see what Hobbie wanted, over a nice cup of caf.

As he turned around the corner, he saw a guy in a black flightsuit coming in his general direction. Wes squinted at the guys direction. Black flightsuits? He couldn't remember when he'd seen someone on base wearing those. Of course it could some civilian pilot, but something on that man's posture was setting him off...

The blond passed by him and greeted him in a low voice. Then he saw it! An Imperial symbol on the guys sleeve!

Wes turned on his heels and grabbed the blond man by his arm.

"JUST WHAT IN THE SEVEN CORELLIANS HELLS DO YA THINK YA DOING, BOY?!"

Janson was practically screaming in the other man's face. He was so altered, his native Taanabian accent surfaced. Am Imp...A sithspawned Imp...!

Tycho on the other hand, was trying his best to keep his cool. Something told him that this guy, was the 'famed' Wes Janson...

" I was going to my assigned quarters...if you don't mind..." He offered calmly, staring in the brown-haired man's eyes. No way was he going to allow himself to be bullied by some guy with trust issues! Much less some Inner Rim Hick. He was pretty sure this guys accent was Taanabian! Not that he'd known many...he'd never even been to Taanab! But he'd met a few merchants back in Alderaan and this guy's accent sounded exactly the same!

"Assigned quarters, eh? And ya think ya can just parade yer Imp ass around here? "

"Well...Yes...As a matter of a fact, I do think I can parade my... _ass_ , around here. After all I do have Commander Narra's authorization...or do I need to get your too...Boy?!"

Wes grabbed Tycho by the collar and brought him closer to his face. He had a dangerously menacing look in his eyes, as he spoke.

"Ya watch yerself...no one calls me boy an' gets away with it..."

The Taanabian clenched his fist, just as another figure was running in their direction.

"WES! You stop that right now!" Hobbie catch up with the two men, glaring in Wes' direction. "Didn't I tell to wait for me on Medcenter?"

Wes unclenched his fist, but didn't let go of Tycho, who was nonchalantly crossing his arms as if nothing was happening.

"Yes mommy..." Wes smirked in Hobbie's direction.

"Let go of Tycho!"

"This Imp?"

"Let...Go...Now..."

Wes released Tycho without so much as glancing in the Alderaanian's direction.

"He's an Imp!" Wes protested.

"Ex-Imp, thank you!" Tycho countered, straightening his flightsuit, and glaring at the Taanabian pilot.

"So was I, if you remember correctly, Wes! So was Biggs too.." Hobbie reminded his friend, giving him a warning punch to his arm, looking somewhat offended.

"That's different!"

"Oh really?! In what way is Tycho different Biggs or me?"

"Neither of you waited until the Death Star blew up Alderaan, to find out that the Empire was evil! That's what's different, Hobbs!"

"Wait a kriffin' second!" The Alderaanian snapped, taking a step forward and putting on a menacing stance." You know nothing of my reasons and motivations to enlist in the Academy. Nor do you know me from anywhere, really, to stand there all high and mighty, and pass judgement on me! So, you don't like me?! Fine! I can live with that...just don't you dare jumping to conclusions on things you know absolutely nothing about! You know nothing about my life, and I know nothing about yours...and I damn well don't mind keeping it like that! Got me?!"

Hobbie whistled, impressed with Alderaanian. He scratched his head and leaned towards Wes.

" I thought I had to protect him from you, but from what I'm seeing, I get the impression that he can take you any day of the week, Wes..." Klivian smirked mockingly, slapping his friend's shoulder blade." Now, you kids behave! And loosen the Kriff up, will you Wes? Tycho here, is actually a good guy! He's not a cold blooded Imp. So he didn't defect at the same time me and Biggs did...he had his reasons. Dumb reasons, to be honest, but they made sense to him back then..."

"Dumb reasons?..."

"Yeah Tych...really dumb reasons! And you know it!"

"I..." He faltered. Since the destruction of his homeworld he'd pondered over and over again on what had made him join the Imperial Navy, he's beliefs of his real impact on the military structure, and it made him feel...stupid. "I thought I could make a difference...real stupid and naïve..."

"Hey, there's no point in beating yourself up, Ok? Nothing you can do or say can change the past. You can only what you should do from this point on. And I'm damn glad to have you here with us! As for thick-head here..." Hobbie pointed at Wes, throwing him a disapproving glare. " He can growl and snarl for a while, but he's actually Ok! Just watch pout for your locker...your X-Wing...Your boots..."

Wes looked aggravated. Hands on his hips, the dark-haired Lieutenant turned to his friend and gave a kick in the boot.

"Hey..." He whined. "Don't you go badmouthing me like that! You're to be my friend here..."

"I'm your friend, alright! But I'm his friend too..."

"So what's his problem?" Tycho inquired with a piercing look at the Taanabian.

"He's got a propensity for pranks, don't you Wes?" Janson bristled, but kept himself silent.

"Pranks?"

"Oh yeah! He's our very own Prankster-king... Whenever he's not playing a prank on someone, he's most certainly planning something of sorts! Although it keeps the moral high, it also makes people not like him."

"People like me! "

"They tolerate you..."

"Girls like me..." Wes announced with a devilish grin.

"Not the kind of girls I would think of introducing to my mother, that's for sure!" The taller man jabbed his finger at Janson's chest.

"Awesome...I'm being bullied by an eight year old with an attitude problem, who's deluded enough to think he's the Galaxy's gift to women... "

Wes gaped while Hobbie made a valiant effort not fall into a laughing fit. Tycho's dismissal of Wes' show of force and bragging was indeed something the Taanabian was not used to...but he'd better start getting used to having his bad temper challenged and even ignored like that, Because Tycho Celchu was not exactly a frail and defenceless kid, even if his aspect and features made some people think. There was a whole lot more to the Alderaanian than first met the way, and many cadets at Prefsbelt had found that out the hard way!

"Come on, you two..." Klivian pointed at way down the corridor. "Commander Narra is already waiting on us, and showing up late at our first briefing for the new Squadron's placements, might not be the best idea...unless you got a thing for pealing tubers!"

Hobbie moved ahead of the other two pilots, who followed him down the corridor. Just as Hobbie had turned round the corner, Wes suddenly turned on his heels and faced Tycho, who was right behind him.

"Listen Core Boy..."Wes bit off, menacingly."I'm gonna keeps my scopes on ya...Hobbs may trust you, but I don't, not in a long shot! The way I see it, you're gonna have to prove your loyalty big time! You do anything I don't...anything weird, that I think might pose a threat to us, and I promise you, you'll find out I can be a whole lot worse than the little taste you just had! Are we clear... _Blondie_?!"

Tycho looked straight into Janson's eyes, and unexpectedly offered him a grin.

"Wow! Is that supposed to scare me? Or are you trying to impress me, Flyboy? I mean..." The blond man raised his hands to place them on Wes' biceps, giving them a light squeeze, which caused the Lieutenant to involuntarily gasp. The clearly evaluating look Tycho gave him, was also not helping Wes' nerves. "...you do have the whole broad-shouldered thing going on, and you do put on a very impressive Bad-Boy face! But you know what? I may look like I'll fall to the ground if you so much as sneeze at me, but you wouldn't be the first big, bad boy to find out how far his misgivings can land him flat on the floor, with some broken bones! Just so you know...Joker Boy..." He added the last remark, patting a dumbfounded Wes on the cheek and snapping his teeth with an evil grin.

As the Alderaanian left, following the path Hobbie had taken, chuckling in amusement, Wes stood as if he was frozen on spot.

" _What the Hell just happened?"_

He was definitely not used to being confronted and called out like that! Specially not by posh Core World brats like the Alderaanian kid! He shook his head in disbelief, and followed the other two into the briefing room direction!

 ** **Chapter II****

 **"All pilots on Deck! All pilots on Deck!"**

 **The alarm siren kept blasting, while voice summoned them to the hangar. Tycho was running alongside Hobbie, adjusting his life support and carrying his flight helmet, when they were faced with Commander Narra and a Security Officer. Both pilots stopped and saluted. Narra saluted the men back and turned to Tycho.**

 **"Celchu, we'll need you to come with us, son." The Commander looked at the Alderaanian with a jaded look on his face.**

 **"Of course, Sir. But...may I ask why?"**

 **"Do you what caused the emergency call?"**

 **"No Sir. We had not been given any information about it. We were just now going to meet the rest of the squad, at the hangar."**

 **"Blue Squadron was on patrol when they picked up the readings of a ship moving towards our system. We're evacuating everyone before they arrive on our coordinates. We have orders to destroy what we can't get on the transports...including the base itself! Nothing is to be left standing...We have an ImpStar One coming our way, gentlemen! That bad part for you Flight Officer is that said Star destroyer just happens to be the** ** _Accuser_** **!"**

 **Tycho froze in place. So, they had just decided that this somehow was his fault, had they? What was he expecting? Just because most people treated him less coldly than Janson, didn't exactly mean they trusted him more than hostile Lieutenant...**

 **"Follow me, Flight Officer Celchu." The Security Officer signalled Tycho to move in front of him, and discreetly rested his right hand on the hilt of his DL-18 blaster. A warning that did not go unnoticed to Tycho...**

 **...Nor to Hobbie...The Raltiirian glanced at his friend, the silent question obvious in his face.**

 **" _What is happening here?"_** **He thought to himself. What was the point of this? Just because the ImpStar in which Tycho had been stationed was system bound? Didn't they know Tycho was loyal to the Alliance? They had spent the last six months flying together for Rogue Squadron. The Alderaanian had become one of the best pilots in that squad. If he had to put himself in harms way to bail out another pilot from a sticky situation, he would do it in a heartbeat...no questions asked! Even Janson had stopped picking on him! There was no way anyone would make him believe Tycho had something to do with the** ** _Accuser_** **'s arrival!**

 **"Commander...is this really necessary?" Hobbie inquired, standing up for the Alderaanian.**

 **"Lieutenant Klivian...I don't intend to presume you think I don't know what I'm doing, because you're not...are you Lieutenant?"**

 **Hobbie paled for a while. Stepping on his C.O.'s toes was not the best strategy to help Tycho out...**

 **"No, Sir..."**

 **"Don't think I don't admire your loyalty to your comrades. This is necessary! Captain Merrick Sims was able to track down a signal, that the Star Destroyer has been using has a homing beacon. The signal's origin lead here. Specifically, to you Celchu..." Narra looked disappointed when he said those words to the young man standing in front of him.**

 **Hobbie stared at Tycho, stunned by the information. It couldn't be...**

 **"To me?! Sir...I swear...I've done nothing! I did not send any signal to anyone! Sir, I..." Tycho felt panic draining him completely. How could any signal pinpoint to him? Unless... "Oh no...How could I be so stupid...Hobbs, it's Ok. I'm going with the Commander now. It will be fine..."**

 **"Tych..." Hobbie murmured.**

 **"Don't worry. It's my fault alright...but not that way. I'm ready Sir." The Alderaanian straightened up to face his C.O. , and the three men left, as Hobbie stood there fearing for his friend.**

 **Wes had just finished helping to place the various explosives on crucial places all over the base. He was preparing his X-Wing for lift off, and he was in a foul mood. Hobbie had arrived at the hangar all alone and said some nonsense about Commander Narra having a pressing matter to speak with Celchu!**

 **Pressing! Right...**

 **The** ** _Accuser_** **was entering the system, following a homing beacon,and he was to believe the Alderaanian wasn't involved? He'd warned them, but no one cared! Pretty boy arrived and everyone was ready to throw compliments his way...not all Ex-Imps were truly ex-Imps! He wouldn't be the first mole sent to their midst...**

 **He climbed onto his Starfighter and went through the flight checks with his R2 unit. Every other member of Rogue Squadron were doing the same routine. He looked at Wedge's X-Wing, and his wingmate gave him a thumbs up.**

 **Commander Narra stepped into his line of vision, and he saw him going to his ship...and Celchu was arriving too! In a freaking orange flightsuit, instead of his customary black one!**

 **"Son of a Sith!"He muttered to himself. Somehow the little mynock had managed to fool his C.O..." Don't you worry, sonny boy...you'll see what I have in store for you...If you reach rendezvous point!" Wes settled himself into his seat as he kept a scowl on his face.**

 **"Ok boys, let's get ourselves out of here without getting blasted by our 'visitors' , Ok?" Narra's voice showed no signs of stress whatsoever. He'd been a warrior for far to long to get phased by the slightest thing...even if that particular thing was an Imperial Class I Star Destroyer, packed with at least 72 eyeballs..."Home One Flight Control, This is Rogue Leader, requesting permission to take-off."**

 **" Home One Flight Control to Rogue Leader, you have permission...and may the Force be with you!" The female voice announced.**

 **"May the Force be with us all! Alright gentlemen, in order...let's get ready to roll! Rogue Leader standing by..."**

 **"Rogue Two, standing by..." Skywalker announced.**

 **"Rogue Three, standing by..." Wedge's voice was neutral and focused.**

 **"Rogue Four, standing by...let's try not to get killed..." Hobbie in his usual mournful self announced.**

 **"Rogue Five, standing by, four lit and ready to rumble Boss!" Even with anger building inside of him, Wes couldn't help but to sound almost merry to have the opportunity to take a shot at some Imps.**

 **"Rogue Six, standing by..." Tycho's voice came plain and almost dull.**

 **The rest of the Squadron's pilots announced themselves in order and the twelve Starfighters turned on their repulsorlifts and initiated a vertical take off. When they were out off the Massassi Temple, all ships pushed their thrusters to the max, aiming to leave atmosphere as fast as they could.**

 **"Leader to Squad. The** ** _Accuser_** **is still far enough for us to take the jump to lightspeed and evade them. I know you guys wouldn't mind to shoot some eyeballs, but if we can get to rendezvous point in one piece, that would be preferable. Radio silence until we make the jump. The coordinates were already inserted into your astromech droids, so we all jump at the same time with no chance for our enemy to pick up our numbers, understood?"**

 **A chorus of** ** _yessirs_** **were heard throughout the pilots.**

 **The X-Wings speeded through space until they suddenly disappeared with a flash, as they took the jump to hyperspace.**

 **Down on the surface of Yavin IV, the explosions began wreaking havoc as the Base was surgically destroyed by the explosives planted.**

 **Wes looked back, with a sense of sorrow. He liked that moon, even if he occasionally complained about all the bugs around. Being with the Rebellion for six years now, having to live a nomadic life was something that he had grown accustomed. But every once in awhile he longed to have somewhere more permanent to come back to! But before that could happen, this war had to come to an end! Probabilities were, that he would one day be vaped into oblivion before the war would end...but one could always dream!**

 **And this time it was Celchu's fault...**

 **He was sure he was the spy amongst them!**

 **As soon as Rogue Squadron docked aboard the** ** _Home One_** **, the twelve pilots reported to the main hangar. All military and Non-com personnel were present, while Admiral Ackbar and General Rieekan face the crowd with their datapads.**

 **"We have here the reports from the rest of the fleet, and I can announce to you that all and all with was a successful evacuation, Starfleet wise... " General Rieekan, addressed them, glancing across the hangar."...however, our ground troops didn't manage to completely evacuate on time. Some men where caught by the incoming ground assault, and many were lost...Including General Dodonna..."**

 **Expression's of shock were visible in everyone's faces! General Jan Dodonna was a heavy loss for the Alliance. The Commenorian Officer was an excellent tactician and he was loved by all the beings serving the Rebellion.**

 **Wes Janson stood beside his wingman, Wedge Antilles and they listened to Rieekan and Ackbar with rapt attention, as the Superior Office continued their debriefing.**

 **When it was over, Wedge turned to Janson, looking worried at his friend.**

 **"Now, Wes...don't go doing something stupid, Ok? You're probably just being stubborn and jumping to the wrong conclusions!"**

 **"Oh! Sure! Blondie gets called by Narra, Hobbs arrives at hangar with an even more dour looking face, if that's even possible...and most important, he's over there! Completely away from us! Looks like a man who's afraid because he knows he got caught..." Wes grumbled at Antilles.**

 **"There's a big hole in your reasoning Wes! Even if right now you're too angry to realise it! Id he was found guilty, if he was caught, why in the Seven Hells of Corellia wasn't he put in custody? Why was he allowed to fly with us back here? Care to explain that one to me?"**

 **"I can't...just yet, but..."**

 **"But what Wes?" Wedge cut him off, beginning to feel frustrated at the Taanabian." You have a gut feeling? Uh? Is that it?"**

 **"No...It's..."**

 **"It's nothing , Wes! It's you being stubborn, blind and prejudiced towards Celchu...that's what it is! For some...stupid...reason, you decided to hold a grudge on him! Damn it, Janson! How many of the people you see here where once Imperials? You wanna count them? Jeez...even Dodonna served the Emperor for eighteen years! Eighteen! Why is Celchu so damn different to you?" His frustration was quickly turning into anger. He felt an urge to pound his friend in the head with his own flight helmet...**

 **"He just is..." Wes snapped at Wedge, turning around and leaving the hangar as mad as he'd never been before, striding along the corridor that led to locker rooms assigned to the Rogues. He heard footsteps following him and he huffed.**

 **"Leave me alone Wedge..."**

 **"What's your problem farmboy?" It was Tycho's sniping voice, not Wedge's..."You're only brave when your talking behind my back?"**

 **"You son of a Sith! How dare you? You think I don't know it was you?"**

 **"Oh...you know...Is that so?!" Tycho mocked him, clenching his fists, his piercing blue eyes darting in the Taanabian's way." You know nothing Bantha-poodoo for brains..."**

 **"Why you..." Wes raised his fist, and rammed it right into the other man stomach.**

 **Tycho took a step back, caught by surprise by the powerful punch that left him breathless. Then he jumped towards Janson with both hands, knocking the Taanabian down.**

 **Wes rose from the floor and began using his fists on Tycho's ribs, delivering punch after punch. Pulling away from Janson with difficulty, Tycho place a hard right on Wes' face, taking caution not to hit his cheekbones or his jaw, since those bones were more prone to fracture knuckles than the other way around.**

 **Wes stepped back, wiping his split lip with his sleeve.**

 **" You sure can punch...but for how long do you think you avoid me? All I need is one well placed punch..."**

 **"I'm not afraid of you..."**

 **"You should be!"**

 **With a sudden, unexpected move with incredible speed, Wes was rushing towards Tycho. He managed to grab the Alderaanian by the throat and push him against the nearest wall. The pure rage visible in Taanabian's features was enough to send a rush of fear through Tycho. Janson clenched his fist, drew his arm back and just when Tycho was convinced he was lost, as harsh cry was suddenly audible...**

 **"LIEUTENANT WES JANSON! If you make that next move I promise you it will be the end of your career..." General Rieekan was standing there, with Luke by his side, and both were looking at Janson with a mix of fury and disappointment in their gaze! Luke looked absolutely aghast!**

 **Janson released Tycho on the spot, and the Alderaanian gave him an irate look.**

 **"For your information, Lieutenant...Flight Officer Celchu was cleared of any suspicion that we might have had of him! So, unless you want to stand there and suggest I'm an incompetent that can't do his work right, I recommend you review your ideas and thoughts about your squadmate, and that you analyse quite thoroughly exactly what you were about to do...Is that clear?"**

 **"Yes Sir." Janson murmured, a bit ashamed at his behaviour.**

 **" I said...Are...We...Clear? "**

 **Wes snapped to attention.**

 **"YES SIR!"**

 **"Celchu...I'm somewhat disappointed at you...When you chased Lieutenant Janson down the corridor, Captain Skywalker saw you. So I think you can thank him for having your face still intact! I was going to leave you to your thoughts for a while, before I delivered your punishment, but I believe I just had a great idea that you two will definitely hate! Both of you, are from this day on, until I decide otherwise, roommates!"**

 **Both Wes and Tycho, were wide eyed and astonished. Tycho looked at Janson with pure horror! He was actually expected to put up with** ** _that guy_** ** _,_** **in his quarters? That did not bode well...**

 **"Don't worry...I've got more bad news for you two..."**

 **Luke was trying to do his best not break into laughter! The unexpected move on the General's part had completely taken aback those two incredibly stubborn men. They looked actually comical with their mouths open, their eyes wide and their cheeks flushed...**

 **"...You're also going to be wingmates! From now on Antilles pairs up with Klivian, and you two knuckleheads will learn out to live together and work together! My first piece of advice? Talk things through...without using your fists! That is all...dismissed!"**

 **And they left...just like that, the General had thrown a Hydrospanner in the works. Although it felt more like it had been thrown to their faces!**

 **Both men walked side by side, exchanging murderous looks in each others way.**

 **Unknown to Tycho, the Taanabian was going through a turmoil in his mind. He really was feeling ashamed of his behaviour! He recalled the moment he clenched his fist and that started moving to deliver a blow right in Tycho's face.**

 **What had he been thinking? The more he dealt with his reasoning for hating Tycho, the more he realised Wedge had been right all along. He just didn't want to see it...the thought of what could have happened if Rieekan hadn't intervened, was making him nauseous. Allowing himself to get a step behind the Alderaanian, Wes glanced at his own hands...just like his father!**

 **He'd acted just like his father!**

 **That simple thought started the panic feeling inside of him. He couldn't allow that now..not here...**

 **Wes tried to control his breathing with slow steady thoughts. If he didn't, he become short of breath...just like when he was a kid, when his father started yelling at him. Because he always knew that afterwards came the beatings...**

 **He'd beat Tycho! For no real reason, but his twisted logic...He had to apologize to the kid, somehow...**

 **Janson was pacing back and forth, nervously, while Tycho had locked himself in the refresher. He could hear the water still running, and he took that time to get his ideas cleared out. He needed a way to address the issue and apologize, without having to talk about his past! He was not going to use that has an excuse...**

 **Finally the door opened and Tycho stepped out into the room. He glared at Wes, which caused the Taanabian to grumble miserably.**

 **"Are you going to spend the rest of the evening pacing around like a caged Rancor? Because, you'll wear out the duracrete..."**

 **"Look...I'm sorry Ok? I'm sorry...it wasn't your fault..."**

 **"As a matter of fact it was...just not the way you were convinced of!" He sat on his bed, arms crossed in front of his chest. " I was dumb enough not to think of something as simple, as the fact that there could have been a tracking device on the stuff I brought from the** ** _Accuser,_** **which of course there was... I had a transmitter on my flightsuit. My kriffin' flightsuit!" Tycho leaned in head into his hands and closed his eyes. " I've never felt more stupid in my whole life..."**

 **"So that's you were wearing orange, when we left Yavin..."**

 **" I also left my gun back there...just in case! Eventually starfighter command will issue me another blaster. That's not a problem. My sheer stupidity on the other hand...Listen, I think you need to know, since we're stuck with being room and squadmates, that I did have my reasons to go to the Academy! But like Hobbie said, they were dumb reasons. The thing is, I didn't really believe the Alliance stood any chance at all...I thought the Empire had to be changed from the inside! My reasoning was, that if we all defected, only the corrupt and the evil would be a part of the Empire. Therefore someone had to stay behind and change things, make a difference..."**

 **"And you thought that you alone would make such a difference?" Wes rolled his eyes. "You really were naïve!"**

 **"Thank you, Lieutenant Obvious! That much I already know...Only when Alderaan was destroyed, and my family...died...did I truly convince myself of the errors in my logic. I was talking to them you know? When it happened...We were on a live feed Holonet transmission. It was my twenty-first Lifeday, that's a big things in Alderaan...well...it was...so I was talking to them and they were all there...My parents, my grandparents my sisters, my brother, and my fiancée. When the feed crashed, I didn't think much of it. It was not the first that had happened, and I stood there...chuckling...thinking of things to get back at my dad. He was the owner of Novacom, you know? So, having the opportunity of a healthy discussion with him about the failures of his service, seemed like good fun to me! And then I went partying..."**

 **Tycho lowered his head, trying not to give in to the pain. Wes gazed at the man in front of him, watching the pain washing over his face. It was obvious this was cutting his heart out. Without missing a beat, Janson sat beside him and put his left arm around his shoulders, in an attempt to offer the Alderaanian some comfort.**

 **"You didn't knew...you said it yourself. It was your Lifeday, of course you went out! You couldn't guess what had happened, so why should you punish yourself for something you didn't do? Besides, that's my job..." he added with a lopsided grin.**

 **"Your job?" Tycho asked, with a dim smile.**

 **"Yeah! You know, beating you up for things you didn't do!...And I'm sorry for that, I really, really am! I'm not usually like that...not for friends...I usually reserve my punches for the enemy!"**

 **His contrite expression, was enough to bring a brighter smile to Tycho's lips. He really was repentant! It was not just for show.**

 **"So what's your story?"**

 **"It's a complicated one...let's just say I didn't grow up with best examples on how to be a good man, and leave it at that for the time being..."**

 **"Tight-lipped!" Tycho accused him playfully.**

 **"You can bet on that!"**

 **"I guess I don't have to worry any more, about you smothering me with a pillow while I'm sleeping...?"**

 **"I'm not Darth Vader! I don't choke people for fun..." Wes whined.**

 **"I don't think he uses pillows...but thankfully, I never had the displeasure of meeting him!"**

 **Wes gave a genuine laugh and slapped Tycho on his back.**

 **"You know what Celchu? I think this might have actually been a good idea..."**

 **"What? Trying to crush my windpipe?"**

 **"Will you stop it, Celchu?"**

 **" You can call me Tycho, you know?"**

 **"Ok...And you call me Wes."**

 **"What does it stand for?"**

 **"For Wes...as in...it's my name!"**

 **"Oh! Sorry about that. I was convinced that was a diminutive!"**

 **"Nope! Don't worry, many people thought that too. Besides my aunt Roz, and Mia didn't exactly help in that matter..."**

 **"Mia? Who's Mia?"**

 **"My sister! She's older than me..."**

 **"No way!"**

 **"Ah...yeah...why?"**

 **"Because that was my older sister's name too! I'm not kidding! We were four of us. Mia, me, Skoloc and Pala!"**

 **"No kriffin' way! That's some coincidence! As for us, we were three. Mia, she's the eldest too, Derrit and me! But Derrit died ten years ago..."**

 **"My sympathies..."**

 **"Thanks."**

 **"So...what did they call you? "**

 **"What?"**

 **"What did your Mia, and your aunt call you?"**

 **"Well...you got to promise not to tell this to anyone! And I mean anyone!"**

 **" I promise." Tycho said, putting both of his hands up.**

 **"Wesly...They called me Wesly...Oh, don't laugh! That's not very nice of you!"**

 **" I'm sorry..." The Alderaanian bit his lips, trying not to continue laughing.**

 **" Some friend you are!" Punched him lightly on his shoulder. Pouting at the blond pilot.**

 **Tycho remained there, letting Wes keep his arm around his shoulders. He had never noticed the scent that exuded from the Taanabian's skin. A soft musky smell, that cling to him. Instinctively he raised his head, which caused him to be staring right into the Lieutenant's eyes.**

 **He had brown eyes...the same shade of brown as the** ** _weilu_** **wood, from the trees that grew around his home in Aldera City. A light, almost golden brown. It looked damn nice with the oval shape of his eyes!**

 **" _Oh no...not this guy! Don't start obsessing over Janson! You know damn well he's into girls! You're just gonna crash and burn if you do this..."_**

 **Awesome! This was exactly what he didn't need...to go pining over the most obvious heterosexual guy in the whole Alliance! Besides, he was done with love...or anything slightly resembling it!**

 **"How about if we go find where the bar is? " Wes asked him." We might also go get Wedge and Hobbie, This way we can reassure them, that none of us is interested in trying to kill the other any more! What do ya say?"**

 **"You're paying..." And he pointed at his throat, that was getting a suspicious shade of purple in some places. "I want to see you explaining this to them!"**

 **" I'll come up with some idea..."**

 **" _Not the same one I'm having right now, you gorgeous mad man..."_**


End file.
